1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly to a non-volatile memory device and a method of operating a non-volatile memory device to efficiently perform randomizing and de-randomizing.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices for storing data may be classified into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. Volatile memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, are typically configured to store data by charging or discharging capacitors in memory cells, and lose the stored data when power is off. Non-volatile memory devices, such as flash memory devices, may maintain stored data even though power is off. Volatile memory devices are widely used as main memories of various apparatuses, while non-volatile memory devices are widely used for storing program codes and/or data in various electronic devices, such as computers, mobile devices, etc.
Memory capacity of semiconductor memory devices is increasing according to developments of manufacturing processes. As integration degree of semiconductor memory devices increases, the number of defective memory cells increases and coupling interference between adjacent memory cells also increases. Such increase of the defective memory cells and the coupling interference results in decrease of yield of semiconductor memory devices. An error correction code (ECC) operation may be performed to repair the defective memory cells and randomization of data may be performed to reduce the coupling interference. Yield and performance of semiconductor memory devices may depend on efficiency of the ECC and the randomization.